


【巍澜衍生】致命游戏（1）NC17

by Anonymous



Series: 【巍澜朱白衍生】 [9]
Category: Guardian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	【巍澜衍生】致命游戏（1）NC17

Chapter 1  
“叔叔，我知道你我彼此之间多年没有说过话，但我没想到您竟然要我一辈子都无法再开口。”  
沈巍神情肃穆地端视着眼前笔直站立的男人，对方两鬓略有银丝，眼神矍铄，看上去略显年轻。这位是他的亲叔叔，虽多年不见依然带着父亲的轮廓，和他有着无法割舍的血脉。  
“沈巍，你误会了，叔叔从来没有想要害你性命，我派出的那些人手只是想要找到并保护你。”  
“拿枪指着我脑袋的方式？”  
沈巍冷笑着，眼神不经意飘到门栏边站着的另一个人身上——韩沉背倚靠着大门，嘴角弯了一个细微的弧度，像是在赞同他的调侃。获得他的认同让沈巍更有了说话的底气。  
“我已经责罚了他们的办事不利。叔叔这次来，除了跟你当面道歉并消除嫌隙，另一方面也是要完成前任帮主的遗愿，扶持你坐上帮主的位置。”  
前任帮主就是沈巍的爷爷，于三周前在内地遇袭身亡，留下遗嘱要求远在英国治学的沈巍回来继承家业——成为一直盘踞在HK赫赫有名的地下黑帮“嵬”的帮主。  
“我毫不觊觎帮主的位置，完全不介意谁来继任，您或者其他人都可以。所以您完全不用把我想成争权夺利的对手……另外，如果您非要推我上位(当傀儡)，我只会解散嵬帮”  
“沈巍，你不要再任性了！”  
“叔叔，您不明白！”  
“是你不明白，沈巍，我知道你的顾虑！不过你有所不知，嵬从来都不是和政府作对、只知道火拼抢地盘的低级帮派。你不信，我这次带来这个东西，就是助你获得上级的信任，这……”  
叔叔把他一直不肯离手的黑色手提箱推到沈巍眼前，手提箱打开，里面只陈列着两样东西，一件精密仪器的部件，一枚U盘。  
“哔～哔”  
两声间隔不长的暗响之后，沈巍莫名其妙地看着年长男人表情凝滞地扑向他，他下意识扶住了对方倒下的身体，却发现自己满手都沾上了鲜血。  
“叔叔，怎么？”  
他的问话丝毫没有回应，他下意识抬头望向现在最信任的人——韩沉，只见对方冷静地端着手里带着消音器的手枪。  
“韩沉！为什么要杀他？”  
他对我已经没有威胁了……  
叔叔是沈巍在这个世界上所剩无几的亲人，就算对方想要对他不利，沈巍也不愿痛下杀手，他只求自保。  
“抱歉，沈教授。他对你是没有威胁，但对别人有。”  
韩沉早没了吊儿郎当的表情，他一脸漠然地拿枪指着沈巍，从后腰上掏出金属手铐，动作迅速干脆地将沈巍铐在了套间里豪华金属大床上。  
“你为什么要这么做？韩沉？”  
比起血亲的突然死亡，韩沉的背叛对沈巍的冲击更大。  
从小目睹父亲被暗杀的沈巍一直保持着全副戒备，他从没如此信任过任何人，更别提对方只是结识不过一周的陌生男人。然而，从见面的第一次眼起，他便有种似曾相识的感觉。在经历了一系列生死逃亡的患难与共之后，他对这位来自内陆地区的特警充满了别样的感情。  
这是否就是宿命的缘分，上一秒还心怀欢喜，下一秒只有满腔苦涩，没想到对方就这么当着他的面轻易背叛了他的全部信任。  
“韩沉应该不会这么做，不过我不是韩沉”  
承认自己是冒牌货之后，那张嘻皮笑脸的表情又回来了，只是沈巍再也笑不出来。  
“我的目标一直都不是你，而是你的叔叔。他拿着的东西很让人头疼。”  
“所以你接近我、保护我都是做戏？”  
沈巍捏紧了拳头，他强压着心头的怒火不想表现的过于失态。  
“部分是吧，不过有人追杀你，我也不得不保护你，因为你是我钓鱼的重要鱼饵，怎么能让鱼饵没了呢？”  
假韩沉用手托着下巴，笑的轻浮。  
“不过，托你的福，这次任务总算顺利完成，不但轻松除掉掉target，货物也顺利到手。怎么说，谢谢你呐！”  
明知道沈巍双手都被他铐在床头上，他故意做出握手的姿势。  
全然不顾沈巍怒不可遏的表情，假扮韩沉的赵云澜当着他的面摘掉了沾染鲜血的黑色手套，脱掉弄脏的衣物，坦然露出肌理分明的修长身姿，精窄的腰线延伸至亵裤之下，平坦结实的腹部毫无多余赘肉。  
这个男人长相算不上惊艳，乍看一眼只是五官棱角比普通人更立体一些，然而他英挺的鼻梁让他看上去带着古典风情，英气十足，浓密双眉毛叛逆地上扬，深陷眼窝中的啫色双瞳似有似无荡漾着的莫名情愫，巧舌如簧的两片薄唇总是不断迸发出悦耳动听的甜腻声音。  
原本只是放入人堆之中很难留下深刻映象的平凡之人，只要受过他灵有趣的灵魂蛊惑，恐怕很难再忘的掉。  
沐浴在沈巍的视线注视之下，赵云澜光裸着身躯，哼着民俗小调进了套房里的浴室。  
全天下恐怕只有这一只招摇的孔雀会在杀了人之后不急着离开，还慢悠悠大摇大摆在目击者面前洗去血腥味道。  
水声结束，他裹着浴袍出来，发丝上的水滴还没擦干，姿态优美地跪地开始收拾尸体和残局。  
沈巍亲眼见他把箱子里的东西销毁，又砸碎了记忆卡。  
“搞定”  
赵云澜看了下手表，又给了沈巍一记意味深长的回眸。  
“时间还挺长的，该处理你了！”  
当对方看着自己时，沈巍开始发怵，当知道这个男人不再值得信任时，他就感到阵阵寒意。相处时日不多，但他的手腕自己是知晓的，不知道他如何处置自己，如地上躺着的尸体一样？极有可能是伪装成他和叔叔火拼同归于尽。  
“别害怕啊！”  
感觉到沈巍身体的颤抖，赵云澜轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊安抚。  
“我不会杀你的，我又不是杀人狂。你又不是我的target，我再怎么也不会随意杀人。”  
“你会留下活口？我亲眼见你杀了人。”沈巍平静地质问对方，虽然理智告诉他希望渺茫，心中却依然燃起一丝期冀。  
他甚至有些可笑地认为对方对自己也有些特别感情，否则在危机四伏的那几日里这个人也不会如此用心守护自己。  
“怕什么？”赵云澜充满自信地摊开双手，带着狡猾表情凑上前去“反正你们也抓不住我，另外你们也不知道我是谁。”  
沈巍再次握紧了双拳，是的，既然他不是档案里显示的“韩沉”，那他到底是谁，自己竟然连他真实身份都不知道。  
赵云澜一屁股坐在床沿边，傲娇地昂着头，露出光洁的脖颈和喉结。沈巍不自然地转移了视线。  
他眼神的闪躲丝毫没能逃过对方的观察。  
“更何况”赵云澜抿嘴一笑，朝沈巍挤眉弄眼，“你对我还有那个意思，我怎么舍得杀你。”  
沈巍其实早已熟悉这位总是不着调的放电和肆意勾引，不过不正常却是自己，明知道对方不够正经，竟然却真有一点心动。况且在这种生死关头，他竟然最担心的不是自己会被对方杀掉。  
沈巍满脑子只有一个念头：他即将要干的事情是不是自己想的那样……  
“诶诶，你别害羞嘛！”  
赵云澜熟练地爬上床，掰过沈巍的别到一侧的脸，沐浴液香气扑鼻而来。原来他把沈巍铐在床上还有这番考量。  
“你也别装正经，我早就看出你其实也有那种意思，不过之前正事没办完我也不能乱来。现在事已办妥，来来来，赶紧补上！”  
沈巍又好气又好笑，这个自恋又多情的混蛋哪里看出自己有这种意思，他真想一脚把对方踹下去，最好踹到他一辈子都无法自理。可惜对方早就看出他的意图，先他一步钳住他的双腿，掐住关键关节让他动惮不得。  
“腿上还挺有劲，肌肉很棒，一会能夹的很紧吧！”  
赵云澜嘴里带着污言秽语，沈巍羞红了脸不去搭理他。  
“我很好奇你为啥不喊人，虽然喊人真没大用，他们最少要20分钟才会过来。”  
最开始不喊，是沈巍还想包庇杀了他叔叔的韩沉，现在不喊是不想自取其辱。  
“没关系，留着点精力叫床就行，宝贝！”  
赵云澜舔了下唇角，只穿着一件浴袍的他都不用解开衣带，浴袍已经从肩上滑落，露出平日不曾见到的麦色肌肤，那一对形状和色泽均引以自豪的漂亮胸肌袒露在沈巍眼前。  
沈巍难以自已地吞了下口水，慌张地挪开视线。  
心急如猴的赵云澜根本来不及细细品味沈巍的表情，他猴急地专注于解开对方的裤子，完成他早就心痒难耐的…感恩炮？嗯，反正他早就瞧上沈巍，要不是任务相关人，早就拐带上床。  
不论沈巍怎么‘不’情愿，他的裤子终究还是被顺利扒了下来，那从内裤中自动蹦出、勃然挺立的巨物一点都不像他的主人那样看上去那么抗拒。  
“啧啧……看不出来啊……尺寸那么大！”  
赵云澜发出赞赏，嘴上倒是收敛，没讥讽沈巍下半身的自然反应。  
“我帮你先扩张扩张”  
他伸出手指放入嘴里润湿，刚想插入沈巍的下半身，收到对方一记视死如归的眼神反馈。  
沈巍绝对不会忍受如此侮辱。  
赵云澜的手指有些犹豫的收回了，他怕一出手，对方就要咬舌自尽了，到时候床上一滩鲜血多难看。  
“不疼，不疼，一会就很舒服”  
他嘴里继续哄着，试探着往下面送，只有僵硬的肌肉作为回应，对方明显一副绝不上当，你要做我就死给你看的狠绝。  
Shit！Moter fucker！  
赵云澜在心中默念了一遍，明明对方绝不是毫无感觉，现在却一副贞洁烈夫的表现。赵云澜这个人虽然风流，却不下流，床上同伴既然那么抵触，他也就不强来……  
原本他悻悻的打算作罢，可瞟了眼沈巍怒火之中藏着的哀怨，那神子一般俊美的容颜，还有那浑身笼罩的禁欲气质，每一个都让他欲罢不能。怎么能就这么轻易放掉进了嘴的鸭子呢！  
反正赵云澜这个人在床上也足够奔放，并不那么纠结上下排位。他快速替两人套上避孕套，随意套弄两下挺立的柱体，跨坐在沈巍腹部上方，撩起浴袍下摆，依靠重力一点点含住了对方的硬挺。  
“得得，你不想做下边，大爷我来”  
沈巍震惊地发不出声音，怎么事态变化那么快，他就被动插入了对方身体里！  
对赵云澜来说，他还是高估了自己，这根本就不是找乐子而是自找难受，他从未被人开发的蜜穴太窄小，而沈巍的尺寸又严重超标。  
对沈巍来说也同样难受，对方的蜜穴太紧太干涩，把沈巍的巨物夹的太紧，不上不下，不进不退。  
“Fuck，怎么那么疼。”  
赵云澜痛的龇牙咧嘴，汗珠从他额头顺着脖颈滴落到床上。  
被赵云澜放浪行为吓懵的沈巍早就忘了抵抗荒唐行为，他的目光不由自主地随着对方每个细微动态而流转，忘乎所以的投入和痴迷，埋入对方体内的东西忍不住又胀大了一圈。  
“你TM能不能别再兴奋了！”  
赵云澜忍不住着急上火，他下边的部位胀的要裂开，还被磨的火辣辣的疼，某人却还自顾自的一个人快活胀大。他深吸一口气，忍痛将自己撤出来，沈巍蓬勃的巨根上残留着猩红血迹。  
“Great……出血了！”  
都怪自己太莽撞，没有充分扩张放松，只怕回去又得挨某人数落了。  
突然失去了高温紧致的内壁包裹，沈巍突然有了种空虚失落的感觉，视线中他看到了对方顺着腿根流下的鲜红血痕，不知为何心疼起来。  
普通人吃了这种亏早就放弃了，可对于打炮这件事异常执着的赵云澜还是拉开床头柜里的抽屉，拿出酒店配备的润滑剂，索性全挤在了手心里，涂抹在沈巍的巨根上，同时也沾了些在手指上为自己扩张几下。  
做都做了，不能半途而废。  
觉得自己准备妥当了，他又放低腰肢对着沈巍的巨物缓缓坐了下去，这一次在润滑剂和充分扩张的帮助下，终于得以顺利进入。  
“噢噢……呀”  
随着插入的动作巨物无意中摩擦到了G点位置，赵云澜发出一串细碎的惊叹，连趾尖都感受到了如触电般的战栗。不止是他一个人，沈巍也被点燃了欲望，无法压抑心中狂热欲火。  
赵云澜紧致的内壁紧紧含住玉柱，扭动着矫健的腰肢增加快感，两人正酣畅淋漓做到兴头上，他的手表却发出了响动。  
“Sweet heart，怎么了？”  
赵云澜毫不避讳地当着沈巍的面按下表盘按钮，原来所谓的潜水手表是个通话器。  
“好啦好啦，我知道了。我快完事了，Honey”  
对方不但做爱时不专心，还亲密地喊着别人甜心，沈巍顿时感觉心头怒火压过了欲火，把他五脏六腑都要烫平。  
“抱歉，我该走了”  
挂掉电话的赵云澜收起了刚才的放荡不羁，毫无留恋地从沈巍身体上撤了下来，体贴的替沈巍把衣裤整理好，将两人用过的避孕套摘下扔到垃圾桶里。从地板的暗格里拖出一个黑色行李袋，穿戴上一套整齐的潜水装，绳索挂扣准备妥当。  
点火烧掉了垃圾桶里残余的证据，酒店的喷淋系统自动发出报警声并开始喷水。  
沈巍似乎听到了酒店楼道里传来大量脚步声。  
“bye，沈教授”  
男人戴上潜水鏡，歪着头俏皮地向他做了个告别的姿势，开枪击碎房间里靠海的落地窗，挂上绳索一跃而下。  
随着男人的坠楼，酒店的大门被打开，沈冕带着几个属下跑了进来。  
“哥哥，发生了……”  
看着破了窗的房间，倒在血泊之中的尸体，沈冕一时哑口。  
“给我抓住他，不论死活！”  
这一刻，沈巍猩红了眼，这狠决的表情让沈冕第一次领教。


End file.
